Flock One
by chilleliz
Summary: Before Max, Fang, Angel, and everyone else there was another flock. A flock made during WW2 to destroy the americans. See what happens next i aint tellin
1. Prologue

AN: this is a roleplay me and some of my friends did at school please no flames oh and I warn you this story contains crazyness and other things so be warned ok enoy

Prologue

Two men walked down the hall in the German school, in a heated debate.

"……It shall be the pride of Nazi Germany, the key to our victory!" the shorter of the two men exclaimed.

"But, sir…..they're only infants. It would be too cruel…taking away their childhood…."

The shorter man snapped his fingers, and the nearest guard shot the tallest one dead.

The short man with a small moustache and hands clamped his hands behind his back stalked down the hall.

Adolf Hitler's brilliant plan was the key to success. All was a docter to create "it".


	2. Chapter 2

IT BEGINS……….

Docter Freedrick VonHallzing limped through the halls, attempting to locate the Furah. Vonhallzing could have never been mistaken for a member of the Supreme Aryan race. He had dark, beady eyes and greasy black hair that was matted beyond control. Underneath horn-rimmed glasses sat a nose that was large and crooked. The only way to keep from being accused of being a gypsy was to become a member of Hitler's personal scientific staff. And he knew how to achieve this

"Dr. Vonhallzing, da DNA iz here," said Freedrick Vendell. He was a tall, blonde man with blue eyes.

"Ze children are here az vell."

"Very good ,very good. Da Furah vill be pleased," Vonhallzing said with his thick German accent, And za tanks?"

Zea are 'ere as 'vell. I believe da Furah shall be very pleased zat the children 'ave come from 'ze best parents," He said somewhat sarcastically.

"Vat irony. Da veapons used against Americans are zay're own children," Dr. Vonhallzing gave a bark of laughter.

"Yes zit iz ironic, but vat else vould you expect from us, ze Superior Nation. Ve'ave endless technology zo it vas easy to track ze helpless infants. Poor souls…….should' ave been born in da Vaterland.

"Indeed," a voice said behind them. The docters spun around seeing a a beautiful figure

…………suckish end I know ill do better but its friggin hard to convert a role play to chapters please review and give me some good advice pwease


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Good evening gentleman my name is Helga Wenerzien I am here regarding 'ze perfect weapon," the woman said flashing them a dazzling smile. The docters just stared at her with their mouths open. Vonhallzing rolled his eyes and got back to work. A new person walked in smiling at Helga. "They are doing well though they are still just infants," the man said running a hand through his grey hair, "Hello my name is Nicolas Fitzgerald, I'm new to this project."

"Hush!" Dr. Vonhallzing commanded. Young people and their chitter chatter. He was delicately dripping a greenish liquid into a beaker. Their sound waves were disturbing his precise measurments. He but the beaker down and took out a glass vial of powder and dumped it in. "Zose vere ground bones of birdz," he explained. Vonhallzing tooka dab of it and put it onto a microscope lense and looked into it, then began scribbling onto his notebook. "Da gene pool has been mutated!" he announced.

"Dr. Wenderzien, bring ze infants," Dr. Vonhallzing ordered, "Dr. Vendell, take……..Dr. ' I'm new to zis project' and get ze tanks."

He loaded the liquid into an injection shot with a large needle.

"Vell vhat are you waiting for get moving."

"Yes sir, but what about Dr. Wenderzien?" Vendall asked

"Ze Dr. iz getting ze infants." Vonhallzing repeated obviously irritated with having to say it again.

"And zey complain that I am a hard at hearing, Pah!" he muttered as he snapped his rubber gloves.

"Right zis way," Vendall said directing Fitzgerald down a long dark hallway.

Helga walked over with the infants muttering something about not taking orders from inferior scientists.

"You know, I have direct orderss to take over this project, as the previous docter is…….unavailable," she said smiling at the last bit.

Vonhallzing's face went red. "And who just cracked ze genetic code," he snapped he waved the shot in his hand threateningly, "Don't make me inject zis avian DNA into your spinal cord. It would be very……painful for someone of your age to have zeir gene partz altered. Whezzer you are ze furah's mistress or not, now hand me ze infants," he growled slightly deranged.

Helga slapped him across the face then sniffed the air. "I smell something……change zeir diapers NOW!" she shouted.

Vonhallzing glared at her "No I will not that iz woman's work," he picked up a baby and thrusted the needle into its back.

"Your doing it wrong you idiot," Helga took the baby from him, "you insert it here" she adjusted the needle making the baby wail.

"Vhere are zoes idiots with the tanks? Ze incubation must be complete!" Vonhallzing shouted , ignoring the crying infant and Helga.

"VAT DE ' ELL ARE YOU DOING!" Vendall shouted as he ran into the room " you started ze DNA without ze tanks."

"It vas her!" Vonhallzing pointed to Helga, who still had the shot in her hand

"oh…vell carry on then," Vendall smiled at Helga a dreamy look in his eyes.

Dr. Vonhallzing leaned toward Vendall. "Don't even try. She's says that she iz the furah's."

"I think," Vendall whispered "that I would kill the furah for her."

"I vill convince them to bury your body when you are shot." Vonhallzing told him consolingly.

"Oh, shut up you non-Aryan idiot" Vendall spat in his ear

" Like ve all don't know zat your hair iz bleached." he spat back "Vhere is Fitzgerald?"

"Bah, zi don't know, I the zat he got lost in ze 'allvay

"Vell, it does 'ave many doors," Vonhallzing nodded\

" Ya, I just hope zat he doesn't go in ze explosives room," Vendall said sarcastically

Vonhallzing's eves widened " We 'ave an explosives room?"

"Vat, you didn't know that? Vat kind of scientist are you," screamed Vendall.

"A very good vun who created most of them!" snapped Vandalizing "But who vas ze idiot who put zem in the same room? Zey 'ave many individual chemical properties zat could react wiz eachozer."

"Vell it vasn't me! But considering the danger Fitzgerald is probably dead." Vendall replied happily.

Helga walked over and handed Vendall a necked infant, "are ze tanks here yet?" she asked

Vendall stared at her " uhhhhh……….."

A loud sounded causing the docters to jump.

"I'M HERE!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Well I think that's long enough better than the last chapter hope you like it please review!!!!!!


End file.
